『 Intruder 』
by Meyri
Summary: You wake up, only to find yourself with the back to the wall when a criminal invades your room to steal your Christmas presents.


**Hello there friends.** This is a short holiday-themed one-shot. This is an experiment with the Second Person Perspective, and I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

><p><strong>『 Intruder<strong>** 』**

You rise up from your slumber and stretch your tired limbs. The familiar fuzzy blanket slides off your shoulders as your eyes adjust to the darkness inside the moonlit room. Barely audible scratching noises and muted footsteps cause your ears to twitch. With bated breath, you slowly back away from the door.

The sounds grow louder and your eyes widen. The footsteps approaching your room were loud and heavy, accompanied by an occasional clicking sound, unlike anything you were used to. That rhythm belonged to someone that believed that they _owned_ the world. The intruder came to a stop right in front of your door as your breathing quickens and your heartbeat's volume increases to deafening levels. You hastily rid yourself of your blanket and nearly trip, just trying to get off of your bed. You feel the panic taking over and attempt to hold still for a moment, trying to calm yourself down.

A metallic scraping sound interrupts your thought process. Something that was definitely not a key was inserted into the keyhole, and you hear the lock rattle and shake under the trespasser's attempts at breaking it. Startled, you carelessly jump backwards, bumping your head in the process. The simple clicking sound of the door unlocking sounds dreadful to your ears, and you take refuge in the nearest hiding place you can find. You peek at the man entering the room from under the bed, hoping that he won't hear your booming heartbeat or your frantic breathing.

Classy black oxfords, neat black pants, a stylish white coat, a grey scarf and a black bowler hat. The thief swung his cane around his arm and whistled a merry tune, causing you to sigh in relief. He hasn't noticed you yet. The robber's eyes darted around the room and found their target quickly. He turned and quickly stepped towards the carefully wrapped presents beneath the Christmas tree.

You take deep breaths and try to calm yourself down as much as possible. It was now or never. You emerge from your spot underneath the bed as quickly as you can and rush at the intruder at full speed. The robber turns around when he hears the sound of your attack, swinging his cane at you reflexively. You nimbly dodge and jump, ramming your head into his belly in a desperate attack.

You both topple over and the man falls onto his back, shrugging off your reckless charge with ease. Even though you are sitting on top of the thief's chest, but somehow, you don't feel in control at all. To be honest, you didn't expect to do much damage to a grown-up, but you still feel let down. He doesn't look shocked or surprised at all, merely slightly amused by your sudden intervention. The intruder turns his head towards you, a single grey eye fixating on you. It was a malicious stare that sent shivers down your spine. You don't think you could have handled two eyes staring at you like that, but thankfully, the other eye was covered by wavy grey locks.

"What's a goddamn dog doing in here?"

You bark and tilt your head, intimidated by the angered voice. The thief reaches for his cane with his right hand and for you with his left hand.

"I won't let a stupid mutt-"

You bite the gloved hand before he could grab you or even finish his sentence, causing him to scream out in anguish. You take the chance to escape and run away from the dangerous individual. He scrambles to his feet with surprising speed and lunges at you with a strangely high-pitched shriek. As you lament to various gods about the injustice about the unequal length of legs, you see the robbers shadow loom above you. At the very last second, you change directions and avoid being captured.

You don't dare to turn around when you hear the groan of frustration and keep running. The intruders footsteps behind you pick up speed, growing louder with every step. He reaches out for you, but you manage to dodge that attempt by jumping to safety. Unable to reel himself back, the momentum caused the thief to knock over one of the piles of books holding up Blake and Yang's bunk bed construction. He barely avoids being buried under the bed, his face red with mindless fury.

"That's it, playtime's over you piece of shit!"

Suddenly you're staring down the barrel hidden in his cane. You jump sideways as fast as you can, but you can still feel a searing pain on your side, where the explosive projectile grazed you. You dash around the room in zig-zag patterns, but the amount of shots that came dangerously close to hitting you were too high for comfort. You desperately charge at the intruder, somehow avoiding any hits by sheer luck, and slide through between his legs. The thief turns around to fire a wild shot, but missed his mark as you bite his ankle. The projectile explodes upon contact with the ceiling, causing Ruby's bunk bed to come crashing down.

The robber flails wildly as he tries to keep his balance, knocking over the Christmas tree. Even with him swinging his leg to try and shake you off, you don't let go of his ankle. The thief screams out in anger as he finally falls over once again, slamming into a wardrobe with his shoulder. The candle on top of the dresser fell down and set his mantle on fire. You bark loudly and back off immediately, as the man frantically puts out the flame. The fire alarm starts and water rains down from the sprinklers installed in the ceiling. The robber sends you another malicious glare and curses loudly as he takes his leave, now that his cover had been blown.

* * *

><p>Some time after that, Team RWBY returns to their wrecked dorm room. You walk up to them, waggling your tail happily. They were already surprised at the crazed man complaining about a ruined jacket with <em>very<em> colorful language, but the sight of complete destruction left them speechless.

Yang was the first one to compose herself. "What... happened here?"

"It must have been that dog," Blake replied with a tired sigh.

Ruby pouted and put her hands onto her hips. "Don't be so hard on him. He wouldn't have done anything like that!"

"Well sis, maybe it's just Zwei doing... dog things."

Weiss simply chose to ignore her bickering teammates and extends her arms towards you, puffing up her cheeks.

"Who's a good boy? Who's a gooood boooooooy?"

You bark and tilt your head. Even though you doubt that you'll ever find out who's a good boy, you definitely know that the thief wasn't it.


End file.
